The Backfire
by A.V.P.ScorpioGal
Summary: Turns out there was a reason Voldy failed to kill Harry. But its not what you think. Luckily for the gang, Voldy's plan backfires. Beware, longass story...


"Stupefy!" yelled Harry, pointing his wand at Voldemort. 

"Today's the day Voldemort! Today I'm going to finally get revenge for the deaths of my parents. For Cedric. For Sirius. For Neville's parents. And for everyone else that you've killed or who's lives you've ruined." Harry calmly told Voldemort with a blank face. "Today I am going to kill you."

"Well done Harry." replied Voldemort. "You really have beat me this time. You"ve found and destroyed all of my Horcruxes. I"ve nowhere to run or hide seeing as you have either killed or turned my Death eaters. And to add hurt to shame you broke my wand." he laughed bitterly, he continued. "But before I die, I would like to tell you why I failed to kill you as a baby. May I tell you that Harry?"

"...Make it quick!" ordered Harry.

"First you must understand that I was very drunk when I confronted your parents in Godric"s Hallow. Rather shitfaced to be honest. And I tend to get a very bad case of hiccups when I"m drunk. So when I cast the spell to kill you, I hiccupped, causing me to cast a completely different spell." saiexplained Voldemort.

There was a moments pause before Harry responded.

"You mean to tell me that the reason I lived, the reason everyone was so baffled by my survival, was because you HICCUPED?" asked Harry, incredulously.

"Pretty much." replied Voldemort.

"Why didn't you just use a non-verbal curse?"

"Well I don't exactly think straight when I'm drunk." he answered.

"Why were you drunk to begin with-? Wait a sec... Your just trying to stall death aren't you? Well I think you've been doing that for far too long. Your little games won't work anymore. You haven'tny tricks left up your sleeve." said Harry with a satisfied smirk.

"On the contrary my dear boy, I've got one left."Voldemort sneered.

"I doubt it will be of any use. Avada Kadera!" shouted Harry.

Time seemed to slow down as the green jet of light shot form the tip of the wand and flew at Voldemort Harry watched intently, his eyes never breaking contact whith Voldemort's. He could hear other people enter the room as he cast the spell but he didn't care who saw. All that mattered to him was seeing the look on Voldemort's face when he finally died. Harry wanted it all to end. The war had taken its toll on him and he was tired only surviving. He wanted to live not survive. But, just as the prophecy had said, one could not live while the other survived. Especially the way he wanted to live with Ginny.

The moment before the spell hit, Voldemort smiled wickedly.

Suddenly time caught up. The room was shaking violently. It was an earthquake.

"What"s happening?!" he heard Ginny scream.

"Its an earthquake!" shouted Hermione.

"Everyone get down! Find cover!" yelled Luna as the stone roof started to collapse.

Harry quickly ran and grabbed Ginny, pulling her under a big solid oak table. He held her close and buried his face in her long red hair praying, to any god that chose to listen, that they would be safe and that he could protect her from the falling rocks.

Then, just as suddenly as it came, the quake stopped.

Opening his eyes and looking up, Harry gasped at what he saw. They were in the middle of a small meadow. The warm sun shining gently and birds were singing. As if the whole war had never happened. At first, Harry thought he was hallucinating, but upon hearing the others gasps and seeing their awed expressions, he wasn't so sure.

"Where are we? And how the bloody hell did we get here?" asked an amazed Ron.

"Maybe we were all crushed to death and we're in heaven." said Luna.

"I don't know about heaven but it sure is a nice change." remarked Ginny.

Right then, there was a great crashing noise from behind them. Turning, they saw an enormous creature, that looked like some mutated salamander, charging through the trees in their direction.

"Maybe I spoke too soon." groaned Ginny.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." offered Hermione lifting her hand. "Sectumsemp-" she began but was cut short as a flash of red shot out of the trees.

"Wind Scar!!" shouted the red blur.

Looking closer, the red blur appeared to be a young man who was brandishing an overlarge sword. A mixture of light and wind burst out of the sword and disintegrated the creature in seconds. A small glimmering object fell, from where the creatures head had once been, and landed in Luna's lap.

"Hey wench! Hand over the jewel shard or else!" the man in red yelled at Luna.

"What did you just call me?!" rebuked Luna.

"Inuyasha!" yelled a voice from the direction the man had come.

They all turned to see a girl running toward them with a bow and a quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder.


End file.
